inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven - Truth or Dare (Chapter 8)
Mika: Yā! ! Shinjitsu ka chōsen ka 8-ban e yōkoso! Subete no fikushon 1 kono fan o tanoshinde iru negatte i Endou: Say what now? Livi: She's speaking Japanese again Fudou: I found it creepy you could say 'farewell guys, see you again' let alone whatever you just said Brun: What the hell did you say anyway? Mika: I said - Hiya! Welcome to truth or dare number 8! Hope you're enjoying this fan fiction! Dylan: How do you know how to say that?! I know you're not Japanese, so how do you know that much? Mika: I watch Inazuma Eleven constantly in Japanese with subs, I pick up a lot. Teres: And Livi, how do you know how to speak French? Livi: I guess I'm just really amazing~ Mika: ¬_¬ She uses Google Translate Teres: *smirks* Cheater! Livi: Hmph! You use Google Translate too, nee-san! Mika: Only sometimes! Mark: Let's move onto the dares Mika: Sure. These are from Inazuma11 fangirl123. Sorry about not finishing your dares Kotoni-chan, I'll finish them off as soon as I finish all of Onigiri-chan's dares. Anyway, here they are~ i have some!! ok here are the dares: 1. i dare sakuma to go out with haruna. 2. i dare kidou fudou and sakuma to dress up as penguins and dance to carmeldassen 3. i dare fideo and kazemaru race! whoever is the winner is awarded to kiss there lover ( if they want). 4. i dare goenji and endou tobe in a eating contest food of choice is: RICE BALLS yeah!!! winner will be awarded to fakely wedd ther lovers ( have to be done). 5. last dare: i dare hiroto to break dance!!!. '' ''well thats all please choose my dares big fan bye bye!!! XD Fudou: Wow... Someone actually likes this c***?! Mika: *smacks Fudou in the face* First dare~ Sakuma: YES!!! Haruna: *blushes* Kidou: I do NOT agree with this dare! Mika: Well screw you, we're doing it! Kidou: O.O Mika: Off you go Sakuma-kun, Haruna-chan~ Sakuma: Where are we gonna go? Mika: The place we always go on dates - the random posh resteraunt next door! Haruna: But- Mika: *pushes Sakuma and Haruna out* I put in a webcam so we can watch them~ At the Random Posh Resteraunt Next Door (Yes, that's actually the name of the resteraunt ¬_¬) Sakuma: Erm... Haruna: *giggles* Sakuma: *looks into Haruna's eyes* Haruna: *looks into Sakuma's eyes* Both: *kiss each other* Back at Mika's house Hiroto: Well that was fast... Kidou: Grrrrrrr... Mika: Erm...next dare... Fudou: I am not, ''I repeat, ''NOT, ''under ANY circumstances going to do that! ''5 mintues later... Sakuma, Fudou and Kidou are all dressed as penguins dancing to the caramelldancen. Mika: *films with cell-phone* All: *film with cell-phones* Ulvida: It is ridiculous how much dirt we got on these guys! Fudou: Can we stop now? Mika: Well, Onigiri-chan didn't say how long you have to do it for, but I say you should do it for the rest of the chapter! Next dare~ Fidio: Why do I have to race Kazemaru-kun? He's way faster than me! Mika: I reckon Onigiri-chan based that dare on episode 85 when you're shown to be really agile and fast Fidio: I'm only agile and fast compared to Mamoru Endou: HEY! Mika: Onto the race! Kazemaru and Fidio race, and of course, Kazemaru wins! Mika: Okay Kazemaru-kun, you get to kiss your crush! Who's it gonna be? Kazemaru: *blushes* Mika: Come on, who is it? Kazemaru: If I was a girl, then it'd be Endou... Endou: SAY WHAT NOW?! Mika: Oh I am ''loving ''this! All: o.O Mika: Erm, I'll finish this chapter later... Category:Fanfictions